Music to my Ears
by Talesoftwofairies
Summary: For the Prompt: Wait a minute. Are you jealous? Gajevy.


**Music To My Ears**

Prompt: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

Pairing: Gajevy

Requested by: Anonymous

 _Christine's note: A/N: I learned a few things about myself with this prompt. 1. I am awful at meeting deadlines. 2. I am unable to write anything less than 2500 words. 3. I am a damn cheesy writer._

* * *

A lovely melody floated through the streets of Magnolia, soft and happy. It reminded Levy of laughter amongst friends, sweet tea on a warm afternoon or the orangey pink color of the sky right before dusk set in.

The gentle plucks of the guitar strings seemed to glide over the ears of all the other citizens of the city. They walked by completely unaffected. Levy didn't understand how they could miss out on such a beautiful song. She drifted toward the tune, as if pulled by a magnetic force.

She made several turns, the song getting louder as she got closer. The soft undertones became clearer and added to the intricate melody. Levy was eager to hear the song in its fullness. She arrived at the last corner. She could hear it, almost as clear as day, coming from around the bend.

As she made her way towards it, she could feel the anticipation build up in her. Nerves started tangling themselves in her stomach. With an unconscious hitching of her breath, she turned the corner and …

….saw a gangly man with a moustache playing his guitar with a tip jar.

Levy's breath exhaled out of her and her shoulders slunk. She didn't know why she was disappointed. It was foolish of her to even think it would be him. It's not like no one else in Magnolia is capable of playing a guitar. It was a silly little hopeful wish, and now she felt dumb for being so excited.

Well, even if the artist wasn't who she thought it was, the song was still beautiful in its wholeness. Levy leaned on the adjacent wall and watched the man play from a few yards away, relishing in the extraordinary melody. He had a few donations in his tip jar, but not nearly as much as he deserved. Townspeople walked by him in drones, barely acknowledging his existence.

The musician didn't seem to mind though. He played with such contentment and peace, Levy wondered if it was some sort of mediation for him.

After a few more long moments of bathing in the harmony, Levy figured that it was time for her to get back to the guild. Jet and Droy are probably worried by now.

With disappointed sigh, Levy pushed herself off the wall and slowly made her way towards him, being careful as to not to disturb him. She bent over and dropped a few jewels into his jar. She pulled away, already facing the street, when a hand suddenly grasped her wrist.

Levy gasped, and she instinctively tried to tug her hand away, ready to scream.

"Sorry! I'm sorry…" A thickly accented voice called out. Levy blinked, and turned towards the voice only to see the musician at the other end of the arm, smiling at her apologetically. His hand still held onto her wrist.

"I did not mean to alarm," He said in a gruff voice. "I wanted to thank you."

"What?" Levy was both wary and lost about the situation.

"You were only person to stop and listen," The man said, nodding at the wall she previously occupied.

"Oh," Levy said, relaxing slightly in his grip. "Um, it was nothing. I just really liked your song so..." She trailed off.

"Almost everywhere I go, these people," The man continued, turning his gaze towards the passing citizens. He shook his head. "They walk by. They do not stop for anything, not song, not nature, not each other. They do not appreciate surroundings." He looked back to her and smile. "But you stop. People like you give me faith, make me happy. So thank you, miss. I appreciate."

A smile bloomed on Levy's lips, and an embarrassed laugh escaped from her lips. "It's no trouble. I mean, anyone would – " She stopped herself. "Well, everyone _should_ be stopping to listen… It's a shame they're not. It really is a beautiful song."

His smile only grew. "Thank you , miss. I call it 'Air'."

"Air, huh?" Levy repeated, chuckling inwardly at the name. That name was symbolic for her too, but for an entirely different reason.

"Yes, because like beauty, air is all around us. It gives us life, but we take for granted, not see it enough."

The man's explanation touched her. She smiled softly. "That's a very fitting name."

"I think so too." The man looked down at her hand that was currently in his. He looked up at her. "May I?"

She giggled, her cheeks flushing ever so slightly. "Sure."

The musician bowed over, placing a light kiss on her hand. He pulled up and brushed her thumb over the area. "Thank you again, miss. Your smile brightens this whole city."

Levy blushed and was about to respond until –

"Alright pal, that's enough." A figure stood beside them, his voice warning and deep.

Levy whipped her head up.

It was Gajeel, arms crossed and glowering down at the man.

The performer took no offense at the harsh tone or glare. He released her hand and raised up his own non threateningly at Gajeel, still grinning. "Of course. I mean no harm. You are very lucky to have such appreciative girlfriend."

Gajeel stiffened. "She's not my – we're not – " He growled and turned away. "Forget it. Let's go, Levy."

The dragon slayer spun on his heel and stormed off with a huff. Levy rolled her eyes and gave the musician an apologetic smile and wave before following after Gajeel. She caught up with Gajeel just as the tune of the guitar picked up once again.

"What the hell was that about?" Gajeel grunted, after they turned the first corner.

Levy frowned at his tone but answered anyways. "I liked his song, so I stopped to listen."

"You know what I mean! That," Gajeel gestured with his hands, clearly agitated. "Last part!"

"The part where he kissed my hand?" Levy scoffed. "He was just thanking me for donating."

"Who the hell does that!?"

"He had a strange accent; I don't think he's from around here…" Levy shook her head, growing tired of the argument. "Why do you even care?"

Gajeel's face contorted at her and he turned his glare back to the road. "I don't." He grumbled.

"What," Snorted Levy, arching a brow. "Are you jealous?"

"What the hell?" He barked, whipping his head to glare at her. "Why would you even think that!? That's ridiculous!"

Levy sighed mentally and decided not to push it. "Well, it was a pretty song," She changed the subject. "You have to admit that much."

"If by pretty you mean wimpy."

Levy felt the last of her patience snap with that comment.

"Wimpy?" She repeated, in a low voice. "Why? Because he didn't play some stupid rock ballad? Because it was slow and sweet? This man is secure enough to open up and share his soul with everyone, and you call him wimpy? Being connected with one's feelings is a sign of _maturity_ , not weakness! By Mavis, someone around here actually be open and honest with their emotions. This is so typical."

Levy was going to give him a chance to respond, but after she finished her rant she realized she didn't want to hear it. "You know what? Forget it. I'll see you at the guild, Gajeel."

With that, she stormed past him without looking back.

Later that night, Levy sat at her desk with a book in her hand, musing about her day. She didn't know why she had a book in front of her. She wasn't fooling anybody, pretending she was reading. Her mind had just kept drifting to the same subject; her bout with Gajeel. After the confrontation, Levy hadn't seen him at the guild for the rest of the day. Then again, she hadn't really been in the mood to keep an eye out for him anyways.

She let her book fall to her desk and massaged the bridge of her nose. Did she overreact to this whole thing?

No, no. He was being a jerk. Well, being a jerk was part of his personality. But that didn't make it okay! He of all people should know what it's like to have their music ridiculed. Who was he to make fun of other's music?

An indentation formed between her brows, and she chewed at her bottom lip. Why did it bother her so much that he thought the music was silly? Why did she take such offense?

A groan slipped out from her lips. It's no use playing dumb. She knew why. She just didn't want to admit it.

She wanted the musician to be Gajeel. She wanted to turn the corner and see him playing that beautiful song. It was some silly fantasy of hers. Yes, she knew it was unrealistic, but did he really have to go ahead and call it wimpy?

Levy dropped her head to her desk and absentmindedly lifted and dropped the cover of her book, savoring the tiny breeze it created.

Boys are stupid.

No, stupid boys are stupid.

...

Gajeel's stupid.

Levy sighed and continued to watch the rising and falling of the book cover. It served as an exceptional distraction during her mental turmoil.

 _Clink_

Levy's head shot up. What was that!? She scanned the room in a panic, now unsure if she was hearing things.

 _Clink_

Levy spun to her window. Over there? She got up, cautiously stepped towards it and peered through. From her second story room, she could make out a figure standing below her window. She lifted up the window and stuck her head out.

"Hey Shrimp." The figure waved, from down below.

"Gajeel?" Levy asked, jaw dropped. "What are you doing?"

"I'm only gonna do this once, alright?" He continued, as though she hadn't spoken. "So you better appreciate it."

"Better appreciate _what_ \- " Levy began, until she saw him slide a guitar from behind his back.

The scene in front of her was almost too good to be true. Gajeel standing below her with a guitar, illuminated by her bedroom light and the moon. Something about it caused a lurch in her chest. She watched him adjust the guitar and then with a flick of his wrist, he began an acoustic melody.

The song that followed immediately caused Levy's heart to skip a beat. It was just so tender and sweet and so completely different from the ones he played at the guild. Levy knew that Gajeel wasn't gifted in the art of instrumental playing – heck, the whole guild knew it – but that just made this song all the more stunning. He must have worked really hard on this. That thought alone was enough to make Levy's eyes well up. She leaned her head on her elbows, completely entranced.

The song wasn't quite like the musician's song either. It was just… _different_. Maybe the musician's song was technically more complex, but Gajeel's song was on another level. The song she heard earlier touched her, but this song completely moved her. Because he wrote it from the heart. And he was performing it for her, no less.

Gajeel, for his part, was in deep concentration. The tune was a little more complex than his other performances, so his gaze was glued to his hands. When the song reached a simpler progression he glanced up and grinned at Levy, causing her face to warm up.

She could have listened to the song all night, and then some. But, like all things, it had to end.

With a final strum, Gajeel let the last chord reverberate in the air. He didn't say anything for a moment, letting the harmony fade out to silence. Then, he looked up at Levy.

"How was that for a wimpy song?"

Levy laughed, and all hard feelings from before vanished. "The wimpiest." She paused before continuing. "What's its name?"

"I didn't think of one." He shrugged.

"That's not right," Levy commented, leaning forward. "You've got to name your song."

"Then how about…" Gajeel's eyes drifted up to the sky. "Steel."

"Why steel?"

"Cuz that shit was harder than steel to play." He deadpanned.

Levy burst out with another fit of laughter, amused by his blunt tone. There was something about this man. He could make her so angry and fed up in one moment, and then turn around and make her laugh in the next. She turned her gaze back down towards the mage with butterflies fluttering in her chest.

"Alright shorty," Gajeel said, in an 'about to leave' tone. "That was a once in a lifetime concert. Don't expect any encore performances."

"I won't," Levy drifted off, watching him start to walk away. An overwhelming desire to keep his company arose in her, and she called out, "Wait!"

"What?" He stopped, looking over his shoulder.

"Ah," She stammered. She had spoken without a plan of action. All she wanted was him to stay a little longer, what could she say?

"You forgot to kiss my hand!" She announced, thrusting her arm out the window.

The declaration hung heavy in the silence that followed. With her hand twitching in the air, Levy suddenly felt very, very stupid.

"…but you're two stories up." He replied, blankly.

"R-right," Levy hung her head, blushing furiously. "Of course. Sorry."

Gajeel didn't respond right away, just stood there looking up at her. Levy was prepared for the embarrassing remark he was sure to deliver. It would be the final incentive to dig up a hole and bury herself.

"Alright." He said, walking back towards the dorm.

"Huh?" Levy looked up - or rather – down to Gajeel again.

Gajeel continued strolling forward until he was right in front of the wall. Then after placing down his guitar he proceeded to lift up his foot and stomp it into the ground, sinking into the earth. He repeated the action with his other foot, embedding both his feet into the dirt.

Levy watched on, very confused.

And then all at once, Gajeel _flew_ up to the window. Levy yelped as suddenly Gajeel was right in front of her. Since when could he fly!?

But then Gajeel starting wavering in the air while flailing his arms, cursing under his breath.

Levy then realized that Gajeel wasn't flying; he was using his Iron Dragon Club as makeshift tilts to gain height.

After a few more waves of his arms, Gajeel regained stability. He looked up at Levy and gave her a triumphant grin. They were at eye level now; something Levy wasn't used to. Wordlessly, Levy lifted her hand and offered it to Gajeel.

Gajeel took her hand into his own and studied it. A small breeze drifted through the window, almost causing Levy to shiver, but she suppressed it. She didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Tch," Gajeel snorted, looking up at her. "Like I'd lose to that guy."

And then he tugged at her hand, causing Levy to momentarily lose _her_ balance and fall towards Gajeel, who used this momentum and caught her lips with his own.

The world seemed to freeze at that moment. Time didn't matter. The cold breeze didn't matter. Any awkward feelings from before didn't matter. All that mattered were the chapped lips pressed against hers.

When Gajeel finally pulled away, Levy was still frozen.

He regarded her skeptically. "… you okay, Shrimp?"

"Y… you, _stupid_!" Levy cried finally, shoving his chest. "What was that for!?"

"Oi, watch it!" Gajeel yelped, latching onto her arm. "Don't push me when I'm on these things!"

"You can't just do that without warning!" Levy cried, shaking off his grip.

Gajeel's brows rose, and then a smirk appeared on his face.

"So if I warned you, you'd be okay with it?"

Levy blanked. She hadn't thought of the implication behind her outburst. Gajeel's laughter was more than enough to add to her embarrassment.

She watched Gajeel bust his gut laughing, annoyance growing within her. She wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face. With a furious determination, Levy grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into her, planting another kiss on him.

Her plan had worked – his laughter ceased immediately. This kiss felt different than the first one. She was the one in control, and there was something curiously thrilling about it. Since she was already feeling bold, she parted his lips and dipped in her tongue.

Levy finally pulled away when her need for a breath forced her to pull back. She kept a hold onto his shirt, at arm's length.

"There," Levy mumbled, panting slightly. "Now we're even."

Gajeel for once, was speechless.

"Goodnight, Gajeel." She nodded. Then she released her hold on him and watched him slowly drift backwards.

Realization dawned on Gajeel all at once.

"W-whoa, hey! Levy!" He yelled while his arms scrambled for a hold, but it was too late. She turned back to her room before she saw him land, but she heard the loud thump that echoed after, along with a few choice words.

Levy had a very taxing day, and it was time to put it to an end. She strode through her dorm and to her bed in a dream like trance while a blush burned her cheeks. She crawled under her covers, and just as she was about to settle into a night of sleeplessness, she heard something that brought a smile to her face.

From her bed, she could hear Gajeel play the song, the melody floating through her window. She listened as the tune slowly drifted farther and farther away, presumably as Gajeel walked home. Levy couldn't keep the grin off her face even as she was softly lulled to sleep.

* * *

Christine's note: Pretty cheesy, right? I'd love to hear about this corny story in the reviews! Also, if you'd like to support our stories and read early releases, check out our Page! (Link in our profile).


End file.
